Second Time's a Charm
by monola08
Summary: Breaking Dawn Continued! Do you want to know what happens when Bella starts high school for the second time as an immortal? What will happen? Will she resist her thirst or will something sinister happen? Read and review please if you want more!
1. Chapter 1

If my heart was still beating it would be racing at a hundred miles per hour. If my sweet blood was still able to journey to my cheeks they would be a delicate pink. If I was able to perspire, I would have beads of sweat on my forehead. I took an unnecessary breath in as I gazed up at Edward sitting by me in the driver's seat. Even in my new vampire form, would I ever really get used to the way his smouldering eyes dragged me away from reality? I didn't think so. He was driving at full speed down the road, then suddenly he stopped the car and parked to the side. He sighed at me, his beautiful, angelic face creased, staring at me quizzically. I took his hand and squeezed it before tearing my gaze away from his eyes so that I could concentrate as I spoke.

"What's the matter, love?" Edward asked me affectionately.

"Are you scared too?" I asked him. He stared at me almost confused before replying.

"Bella, are you telling me that you're scared of some fragile humans?"

"No, not scared… Just nervous. Maybe scared for them though." I whispered, still knowing that he would hear every word crystal clear.

"Bella, love, if I didn't think you could do this, I would turn around and drive us right out of Alabama and take us to Alaska to hunt penguins." I laughed at the memory he brought back. The first time we had mentioned Alaska and penguins was only a couple of years ago. But it seemed like eternity, and my brain didn't register my human memories with as much clarity as it did my vampire ones.

"Bella?"  
"Sorry." I mumbled still smiling. He was always one for distracting. "But, what if I slip up?" I asked, any previous smile now wiped from my face.

"Bella," I loved the way he started each sentence with my name, it brought a thrill to me each time… "You have an exceptional hold on yourself. I can guarantee that you won't slip up. We are here to protect you as well." Edward reassured me, however I could see the frown starting to creep up silently on his forehead again.

"You're frowning. You don't believe in me." I told him. He stared at me, his butterscotch eyes boring into my own, and burst out laughing.

"Actually Bella, I believe in you more than I do in myself. Starting somewhere new is always hard… But I am frowning because something different has just occurred to me. The amount of people that will be staring at you today. I don't think I'll be able to keep myself from losing my temper. I can already hear the thoughts that the boys will have as they take in your beauty." Edward looked sad.

"Hey…" I whispered. "It's you I want, nobody else."

"I know," he chuckled, "It will just be so difficult to keep control of myself." And then he leant in and kissed me with his gentle lips. I pulled away before I could get sucked in. He chuckled again.

"Old habitats never die. Always the best at distracting." I muttered teasingly.

"I can't help the fact that vampires don't have a very good attention span." He chortled, throwing at me my favourite crooked smile that never seemed to faze me. I grumbled at him, as he restarted the car and drove more slowly than before. I took in another unnecessary breath simply out of habit, trying to calm myself as we rounded the corner. What came into my view was my new high school. It was prettier than the one in forks. If pretty was the right word. I took in the name on the sign post. City of Alabama, Mobile High School. Funny name for a place. Mobile. When I first heard it I thought it sounded like a mobile school which travels from place to place. I told Edward my theory before, but he laughed and said it must be the perfect place for us because we move around so often. I smiled back at _that_ memory, as clear as glass.

As soon as I saw the school, I knew the school and its fragile inhabitants could see us. I groaned in disbelief as about fifty faces turned around to gawp at us. I knew it was a mistake coming in Alice's Porsche. I didn't ever think to ask Edward why he wanted to take such an obvious car. As if he was reading my thoughts he turned to look at me and said, "I am sorry, it's just Alice had already taken all the less conspicuous cars and this was all that was left." I nodded in grimace as Edward tried to find a parking spot. I noticed a shiny, silver Volvo parked in the corner of the car park, and he drove neatly into the space left for him just by it. I think I knew why Alice had taken the least obvious car and left us with the most. She seemed like she was still eager to have me in the limelight, even as a vampire. I could sense Edward by me, laughing to himself about the thoughts he was already listening to, and growl in response to a couple he didn't like the sound of. I sighed as he rolled his eyes at me.

"Right, got your bag?" Edward asked me.

"Check." I replied, holding a bag close to my chest full of books. Props, in Edward's case. He could probably memorize every book in his satchel backwards, but for me, I still wasn't as confident.

"Then let's do it." He told me, squeezing my hand for the last time as we both got out of the car. I was immediately greeted by stares. Some suspicious, some friendly, some envious, some scared, some even admiring. One boy flaunted past me wolf whistling as Edward came to stand by me.

"Ignore them." He muttered as he locked my hand in his and we walked to the entrance of the school. As I caught my reflection in the glass door, I imagined what each person was thinking, probably exactly the same as what I first thought when I saw the Cullen's, walking so gracefully, looking like a march of angels, so beautiful it hurt. But now I was one of them. I, Bella Cullen, nee Swan, and I was here with Edward. I smiled to myself as I kept that thought with me as we made our way to the reception desk. Edward snickered to himself, as I looked at him puzzled.

"Always the same." He whispered to me, a sound so silent even a human right next to us would've have heard.

I followed his gaze at the receptionist that was now gawping at us. She just about managed to close her mouth as Edward and I made our way towards her at an annoyingly slow pace for us, but we had to keep up the charade.

"Good morning. My name is Edward Cullen and this is Bella Swan, we are new students here?" He informed the receptionist politely.

"Oh yes," She replied slightly dazed, just as I had been when Edward first spoke to me. "I think I have already met the others…I mean…your siblings or girlfriend or something no?" She replied, getting all mixed up with her words as she tried desperately to not look at Edward or I in an attempt to get her act together.

"Anyway, here are your timetables, if you need anything just come and ask." She told us curtly. It reminded me exactly of my first day at Forks. I exhaled as I threw her a small smile and a thank you as we made our way down the corridor to the first lesson of the day… Calculus. I made a face when I read the timetable, but Edward just smiled and told me I'd have to get used to it.

"Alright for you," I mumbled, "You've been doing this for decades."

"Even more the reason I should be the one pulling faces." He muttered at me, chuckling happily though. Suddenly out of nowhere Alice appeared.

"Bella!" she replied happily, giving me and Edward a huge grin as Jasper appeared behind her.

"Wow Bella… For a first timer, you don't seem very nervous?" Jasper asked me… "Oh now you do, sorry. I'll fix that," He said laughing lightly. I sighed heavily, as my nervousness disappeared as quickly as it had come when Jasper had mentioned it.

"Anyway Bella," Alice pulled me to the side, talking so quietly suddenly, I almost, even as a vampire, had to strain my neck to get a better catch of her words.

"I have to go through the story with you one last time… okay?" Alice told me. I grunted at her words.

"Alice I know already!" I am Bella Swan here, and was adopted the most recently with my…" I paused to make my fingers into quote marks, "…Sister, Renesmee. It'll be fine!" I promised, as Alice looked suspiciously at me.

"And what about Jacob?" She asked me. "Somebody's going to notice when he comes down for continuous visits."

"Alice I really don't think anyone will be paying that much attention to us…" I started and then looked past her shoulder at the small group of juniors who were staring at us in awe. Alice raised her right eyebrow as she followed my gaze.

"Well he can be the nanny or somebody!" I exclaimed.

Alice pursed her lips, and then stuck out her bottom lip in defeat. Edward laughed beside her.

"What?!" I asked him.

"Nothing, Alice is just annoyed, she though just this year she would have somebody to boss about… she should have known you'd be up to scratch on the story." He chuckled again as Alice glared in his direction. Soon a new booming laugh joined us as it echoed down the hall. We looked up to find Emmett hand in hand with Rosalie as Jasper grumbled something faint under his breath.

"I thought we are meant to be acting human? This gathering is getting too comfortable… come on guys." He moaned.

"Chill brother!" Emmett beamed at all of us as he said it, "I feel this year might be different from the others, you know it might actually be fun." Always the enthusiast. I sighed but couldn't help but grin in response as Edward pulled me away and we walked to our first lesson. I turned behind to watch the rest of my family walk in opposite directions. Maybe Emmett was right… this year could be fun… couldn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

I walked with Edward down the corridor, my hand entwined in his, as we made our way to Calculus. We got a couple of stares – nothing I wasn't expecting, but the worst was when I stared back and they blushed. Their delicate cheeks flushed a light pink. The type of pink I used to flush which made Edward struggled to control his thirst. I didn't breathe until we passed them, simply because even though I wasn't like normal vampires, I still knew that I couldn't take risks. I was in on the secret now and I wasn't going to let anything jeopardise the chances of a 'normal' life for me and the rest of my family.

I looked up before me and rolled my eyes as I was greeted by an arch with a painted sign reading, _Welcome to Calculus – Where numbers are fun!_ Edward's warm eyes followed my gaze and he let out a small chuckle as he guided me towards a door. By now the corridors were empty, and I gathered we were late. He placed his hand on the metal handle and just as he was about to give it a gentle push forward, he stopped, gazed purposely in my eyes, smiled in a way that my legs suddenly felt like they could have gone to jelly, and pushed through the door, me tailing along silently behind him.

We were greeted by a gasp – something I definitely was not expecting. The teacher eyes us suspiciously. He was a young male professor; he didn't even seem old enough to be teaching – if I had not known better I would have thought he was a pupil.

"You're late." He barked at us. I looked up at Edward and then turned to stare at the teacher.

"Sorry, sir," I told him meaningfully, "We got lost, we're new here," I told him, staring intently into his jade eyes. He took a sharp intake of breath and his expression changed as he fumbled with words to say. Edward made a sound next to me that I couldn't quite make out if it was a growl or a snicker. I looked up at him as he exerted the full power of his eyes onto mine, and whispered so softly that no one would have heard.

"I'm not the only one who can dazzle." I chuckled.

"I can dazzle?" I barely mouthed in response, as the teacher got some papers together. Edward nodded slightly once, still smiling as we were handed some papers.

"Right, well don't let it happen again…I am Mr Campbell, I am your teacher for this semester, and I am as new to this school as you, so if I can find my way around I assume you can as well," he said, trying to sound fierce, but it just made him sound even more vulnerable. He turned away quickly, and for that I was glad because I could sense he was starting to get some colour in his cheeks like the person I had just seen in the corridor. "Please be seated," he told u facing the board.

There were two seats at the back of the classroom, where Edward and I sat and then opened our books. I acknowledged the people around me. Some were looking at us trying to hide their inquisitive stares by occasionally pretending to get something from their bags. I heard a couple of whispers from the people in front of us.

"I know! It will be hard but so worth it, I mean he is fit!" A small, squeaky, Barbie like girl whispered to her partner. I didn't think you had to be a vampire to hear her, I could already sense she was a gossiper. Edward looked at me, quizzical, so I stared back at him, and with all the force I could I tried to extract my shield from my head. The elastic band force was starting to get a lot stretchier since I had been practising over the summer. I flung it away from me like a boomerang and shared my quick thought with Edward.

_We'll have to get our story straight. People will be talking and I don't want to make a big deal about it. We're going to have to keep a low profile Edward._

I looked at him from the corner of my eye as he mouthed slowly, "_We always do," _and then carried on copying the calculation from the board. The elastic band sprang back inside my head, acting as my shield once again. Well if Edward could be so calm about it then I would have to be as well.

Calculus seemed to drag on for such a long time. I was used to sitting still but it was irritating. It seemed my hate for numbers had not changed since becoming immortal, and I was stuck with it for… well… forever really. By the time the bell rang, everyone whizzed out of the door at a pace so feeble that nobody would have stood a chance if I suddenly turned on them. I let a light shudder throw itself down my spine as I linked my hand with Edward's once more.

"Where to next?" I asked him. He started at me then, trying his utmost best to control himself as he held back a laugh, when suddenly a soft musical sound joined us.

"Bella! We have gym together now! Isn't that great?!" Alice told me enthusiastically.

"Gym." I said in defeat as I rolled my eyes, sighed and straightened up. "My fate awaits." I said glumly.

"Oh don't worry, you'll love it, you'll be the best, your coordination will be amazing now trust me,"

"Trust _you? Yeah course I will." _I told her sarcastically as we walked towards the gym block. We weren't going to do anything great today, just get settled because it was the first day of the year, so for that I was relieved, however we sat through, instead, a double period of going through each of the muscles in our bodies. Of course Alice and Edward knew it already perfectly, so when Alice was called up for talking and her punishment was to name every muscle _and _bone and so I think our gym teacher got annoyed because Alice seemed to know more than he did! When she was told to sit back down, she looked quite cheerful, and threw a wink in my direction. A bunch of boys behind me assumed it was for them so the whole gym started echoing with wolf whistles, and Alice glared up at them, her eyes pushing into theirs with a look so fierce, it silenced them straight away. I laughed out loud, as I turned around to grin at their foolishness. I was sure they didn't know about Jasper, but knowing Alice she would tell them after the lesson, which gave me something to look forward to, no matter how small.

But the other thing that kept playing on my mind was Renesmee. She was at home in the house that we were all living in with Jacob who was on a regular visit, but I couldn't help but miss her. Even with Edward next to me emitting rays of beautifulness from each angle of his body, and Alice's warm, magical laugh, could not make up for the fact that I was craving to hold Renesmee in my arms. She had got bigger over the last year, but she still had another several years before she froze in her hybrid form. I wanted her to start school at the at the same time as us, obviously not in the same year as us, but Edward had told me people would notice the pace she grew at. Even if I was used to it, others would surely freak and it wouldn't be long before people found out more about us. So for now, if people wanted to know anything about us, we would tell them I had a younger sister, but we would try not to disclose anything about her age, but it hadn't been a problem so far. Nobody had wanted to approach the abnormal, glorious angels that had entered their school that morning, and even though I hadn't made an effort myself, it was simply to protect them so what was their excuse? It made me feel a little bit isolated, even with my family. I'd wanted for so long to fit in with the Cullen clan that I had forgotten that I wouldn't fit in with anyone else. And that was what I wanted, I didn't want to scare anyone, yet here I was with Edward on one side of me, and an anxious looking girl sitting on the to her who had left as big a gap she could manage between herself and me. I sighed but looked at her from the corner of my eye. She seemed fairly pretty, with clear skin, dirty blonde hair and big, green eyes. And I guessed she was one of the prettiest girls in the year before we came along. I had misunderstood envy for anxiousness and I couldn't help but feel a bit hurt. Why didn't anyone see past the looks? I hadn't become a vampire just to suddenly appear glorious so it annoyed me when people thought I was vain. I was no Rosalie. I decided to throw a small smile at the girl next to me. She received it with surprise and then turned away and whispered to the girl next to her before they both turned to look at me. It seemed like they were trying to make a fair judgement. The girl next to the one beside seemed to be winning a silent argument, as by the end of the lesson, she came up to me and said hello as the blonde girl stalked of miserably.

"Hi there, I'm Bridget." She told me warmly; as I opened my mouth to say something. She seemed confident and I hoped that she was being cautious. Even though I probably appeared human enough for her liking she had no idea what I was really like.

"Hey Bridget, I'm Bella." I smiled in reply. "I'm new here… Obviously." I giggled, as a musical sound erupted from my mouth. I coughed trying to make my voice a bit deeper but not wanting to create an obvious contrast.

"Yeah I noticed," she laughed with me in response, and then said, "I'm sorry about Rachel, she's a bit off with new people, especially when they're prettier than her." Bridget's compliment took me by surprise and I thanked her as Edward came to join us. I saw Bridget eye him in awe, obviously taken aback by just how beautiful he was. I was suddenly the jealous one. She swallowed then looked at the both of us and gave a feeble wave goodbye before she turned around to follow the crowd leaving the gym.

"I thought you wanted to be careful?" Edward whispered in my ear behind me.

"I do but I want to be normal as well Edward." I said turning around to face him, pulling my best puppy eyed impression, "It would be nice to make new friends."

"You're unbelievable," he told me, "The newest out of all of us and your even more eager than Alice to make new human friends!" And in response to Alice's name I searched for her across the room. I was surprised she hadn't come to see us as soon as class was over, when I spotted her in front of a group of people.

"That might not be strictly true." I told Edward nodding towards Alice and the boys she was with.

"Bella, if anything I think she's just gained some new enemies, not friends." Edward said, a faint smile in his voice. I watched Alice as she stepped closer to some of the boys. I listened carefully as I heard her words.

"Don't ever show disrespect to me like that again. Have you met my boyfriend Jasper? No? Well if you ever have a death wish maybe you should. Or perhaps you can book an appointment with him today? I'm sure he'll be willing to book you in as early as possible!" She growled and then with one fleeting glance she picked up her bag and left the gym. The boys looked shocked. I chuckled in harmony with Edward as we followed Alice out.

"Fancy a bite to eat from the cafeteria?" Edward asked me angelically. I pulled a face in response.

"When I became a vampire, I knew I'd have to play the charade of a human, but come on, human food? That's going to be disgusting!" I complained as Edward's eyebrows raised themselves into a perfect arch.

"You wanted to be normal." He told me teasingly. I didn't matter how hard you tried with Edward. With him you could never win.


	3. Chapter 3

**Really sorry you had to wait, and that this isn't a very long chapter! Have been busy but will try and update a.s.a.p. Enjoy and review!**

We got to the canteen and my nostrils were greeted by a scent that would have only been delicious to be in my human form. But standing here now in the canteen, I couldn't help but turn my nose up in disgust as I thought that I would have to eat it.

Edward guided me smoothly to the single, abandoned table at the back of the room, where my brothers and sisters were already sitting. I sighed and Edward looked down at me.

"I know you want to sit with others but there are so many of us it will scare them. Just be patient. Please." He told me, suddenly unleashing the power of his eyes.

Knowing he wasn't the only one anymore with the ability to dazzle I narrowed my eyes and made them match his as I felt them glow. He surrendered before chuckling and led me to where Emmett was laughing at some joke Jasper had just made.

"Bella, Edward, have you heard?" Emmett asked speaking before we had actually reached the table which was already covered in food that was only props. What a waste.

"Heard what?" Edward and I asked simultaneously. Emmett seemed to get something out of the fact that he knew and we didn't. He leant forward dramatically and made his throat hoarse before he spoke. He was trying to create a scary illusion.

"Get on with it Emmett." Edward said, pulling a chair out for me to sit in. Emmett chuckled before continuing normally.

"Well... Bella has an admirer." He said smiling cunningly, before reading our expressions. I just sighed because this was something Edward had told me would happen, but I could feel Edward next to me grimace. I looked up from the apple that I was holding to find a quiet exchange occurring between Edward and Emmett. Emmett was obviously still smiling, and so were Jasper and Rosalie, but Alice and Edward looked more distant.

"Who?" Edward asked out loud, staring intently at Emmett, who didn't answer, but just smiled more broadly.  
"Who is it?" I asked Edward, looking up into his honey eyes which suddenly didn't seem so warm. "What's happened? Edward tell me!" I said, as I tried to unleash the own warmth of my eyes onto his. But as I stared intently into his the hardness put me off.

"Vincent Smith." Edward told me. "Third table on our right, don't look yet." He finished, but neither me or anyone else listened as five of us turned in chorus to look at the table at the far end of the cafeteria as Edward tutted at us. I could see him – Vincent Smith - and I recognised him from my calculus class. He had light blonde hair that flopped over a pair of washed grey eyes. They were small and squinty, but he had clear skin and had a graceful air about him. I could tell this was someone the girls probably swooned over once in a while. In fact there was nothing about him at all that looked remotely sinister. As we all turned back to face the front I opened my mouth to speak but Jasper beat me to it.

"He looks innocent doesn't he?"

"Almost as if he could do nothing at all." Rosalie said.

"Exactly!" I told them. "It's just a crush! What's the big deal?" I wondered aloud.  
"Not much," Alice started, "Only that he has a record full of many stalking allegations and quite simply, I had a vision before lunch that he was planning to carry out a new mission. Which involves following us home tonight."

"What?!" I almost shouted as I turned around to look at Vincent again. This time he looked up and caught my eye. He winked and smiled, before I looked away, somewhat disgusted.  
"Okay, fine, he's weird but I don't see what the problem is." I told my brothers and sisters who were staring at me.

"Bella, we can handle him, no problem, but anyone who gets too close not only puts themselves in danger, but there is a chance that our secret will be revealed!" Alice told me sliding her chair closer to mine.

"Yeah, if you could figure it out, anybody can." Rosalie muttered, giving me a slight glare across the table as she nibbled on the end of a carrot, swallowing in repulsion.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked her, offended by her snide remark.

"Leave it Bella, Rosalie is just jealous that it isn't her that Vincent has a crush on." Edward said rolling his eyes at me before smiling crookedly at me. He placed his warm had over mine and we locked eyes for just a second. But something still wasn't right. I didn't understand why everyone was making such a fuss. We were vampires, and we could handle anything, and I could most definitely look after myself, so why were they worrying?


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the day passed in a bit of a blur. Edward kept tabs on Vincent all day, and even though I knew he couldn't do much harm to us, it still made me shiver to think him anywhere near our house. If he had a file on stalking than he must be pretty good at it... Just the thought of him outside our house watching us, everything about us, freaked me out, and I had so many questions going through my head... What if he found out about Renesmee? What if he came so close one of us lost control?  
By the end of the day it was I who was the one worrying. Edward told me not to be anxious but I just seemed to do the exact opposite. The tables had been topped around. Everyone but me was completely at ease.

The last lesson was History. Edward's main subject, he knew everything and anything and I pretty much remembered everything from Forks. Forks. It seemed like such a distant place. Even the word seemed remote. I sighed wistfully as I remembered how simple everything used to be.

When the last bell rang I couldn't wait to get out of there sooner. The humans were walking at an annoyingly slow pace, even though it was the end of school. If they thought I was a freak before well it was nothing to what they probably thought of me after. As soon as I reached the lot, I pulled Edward with me as I made my way eagerly to my car. I was pushing past everyone but when I caught Vincent's eye I couldn't help but stop and stare in the centre of the parking lot. As everyone bustled and moaned around me, I gave him a look that I hoped meant stay away. My maternal instincts were taking over and all I could think about was getting home to Renesmee. I wanted to hold her in my arms, smell her and keep her close, I didn't ever want to let go. She was my daughter and I wanted her in my arms at that moment. I knew she was safe with Jacob. He would never leave her side, but I just wanted to be with her.

As I pulled out of the parking lot, the rest of the school started eyeing up the Porsche again. I turned to Edward as his liquid eyes gazed at me and he sighed heavily.

"Problem?" I asked.

"Vincent... Well he seems a bit more interested in us than most of the others. I think we might have a visitor tonight."

I grumbled to myself as I thought what this could mean.

"But he can't find us can he? Our house is in the middle of nowehere!"

"Bella... Look behind, do you really think that's Emmett following us in that silver car?"

I checked my rearview mirror as I saw a silver car following us down the winding road leading to our house. I pressed my foot on the peddle as we sped further away from the car until it became just a tiny silver spot. I sighed in relief.

"Why are you so anxious?" Edward asked.

"Why aren't you? You were anxious earlier and I completely wasn't bothered but now I am! We don't sleep Edward, we don't eat like Vincent does, we hunt, and as far as everyone else knows, Renesmee is not my daughter! The moment something like this slips out, if people get suspicious rumours spread, and you know what happens when rumours spread! Remember that time a couple of decade ago when you told me you went to a school and one of the girl's came so close to your secret you all had to leave so suddenly that there was even that article in the paper saying you were missing? That can't happen Edward. It can't! This is meant to be a fresh start for us!" I told him. I wasn't going to cry, I couldn't, but my throat still felt thick and swollen and I could feel my eyes burning with all sorts of emotion.

"And you know what the Volturi told us don't you?" I continued, reminding him of our most recent encounter with the royalists from Italy. "They told us to keep a low profile! There are so many of us, that they told us people would get suspicious! And don't forg—"

"Bella..." Edward butted.

"No, listen! Don't forget what they said! They told us that if we could not manage they would do everything to make sure that we never got a chance at trying again. They're still paranoid about Renesmee and—"

"Bella!" Edward interrupted again, more eager this time, impatient even.

"What?!" I snapped.

"It seems like Vincent is quite fast himself." Edward informed me eyeing my mirror at the same times as me. And there he was. The silver car was back and tailing as again.

"What is his problem?" I growled.

"No wait. It's Emmett. Pull over." Edward said, confused as a quizzical expression plastered his glorious face. I pulled to the side of the twisting road. A couple of seconds later Edward's shiny, silver, Volvo was cruising along the side of us. I rolled down my window as Emmett leaned out to pass on a message.

"What's up?" I asked him curious.

"Vincent got a call, distracted him and he won't be visiting us tonight, thought I would let you know."

"That's all?" I asked, peeved that was the only thing he wanted to pass on. However slightly relieved that tonight would not be the night.

"Well no... Erm, well you see the thing is Renesmee is hurt."

"What?!" I shouted completely horrified. "What... How... When?!" I asked full of questions. "Where is she?!" I yelled as Edwards hand rested on my shoulder. But it wasn't to calm me. He was as worried as I.

"Carlisle is with her. She was attacked whilst hunting with Jacob."

"By who?!" I growled.

"Another vampire." Emmett replied, "Carlisle thinks that Renesmee was taken for a mortal, and somebody tried to feed on her."

My body stiffened as I absorbed the words. A new vampire. Here. Somebody who we had never met. Somebody we didn't know. Somebody who attacked my Daughter.

The whole Vincent thing seemed suddenly the least of my worries.


End file.
